


A Scholarly Experiment

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, HAAAAAHAHHAHAHA, M/M, WE GOT 420 WORDS BABY, ferdinand is stupid, hubert likes that in a man, my shortest piece yet, sigh, yeah that's the only other tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Just to see if he'd like it.That seems like a fair excuse for Ferdinand to make a fool of himself.





	A Scholarly Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> aegestra is honestly even gayer than sylvelix and for that i can only respect them

_Just to see if I'd like it._

Ferdinand made his way quickly down the empty hall, repeating those words over and over in his head to reassure himself. It wasn't really his idea, but it was a good one. Actually, it was wholly his idea. Dorothea just gave him the "go for it."

Hubert was working at his desk when Ferdinand peeked through the crack of his door, which had been hastily left ajar. Ferdinand slipped silently through it and waited a couple fluttering heartbeats, then locked it softly behind him.

Ferdinand placed his gloves on the table by the precarious stack of books on Hubert's shelf as he crept over, the dim evening light offering soft streaks of lavender across the floor and a gentle luster that bloomed upon Hubert's sleek black hair as he worked, moving his quill as he wrote and flipping pages as he cross-referenced.

He looked up, then turned in his chair so his legs fell over the side of his seat. "Hello, F—" 

Ferdinand rushed forward and kissed him. Hard. Two seconds maximum, he was sure. Three seconds was a bit of a stretch, but it should be fine. Four seconds, and Hubert placed his quill on his desk and slowly got to his feet, then kissed him back.

He was warm, and he was there. 

Ferdinand felt the imperial advisor's hand brush his waist, and he squirmed. Hubert let his other hand touch the back of Ferdinand's neck, and Ferdinand kissed him some more. Ten seconds wasn't too bad, was it?

Hubert gave a soft, satisfied breath when Ferdinand pulled away, struggling to breathe. Hubert smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"...Just to see if I'd like it."

Hubert tipped his head, his serpentine eyes (Ferdinand didn't know why but he had a thing for those) glistening with a keen and observant air.

"Consider it a scholarly experiment," Ferdinand replied with a shaky grin. He had his hands on Hubert's chest. How did they get there?

He shivered as Hubert stroked his long hair, twining a few ginger locks in his fingers.

"Hm. And _did_ you like it?"

Ferdinand nodded. 

"Would another help your studies in this experiment of yours?"

Ferdinand flushed, and he nodded some more. 

Dorothea didn't say yes for this one. And she certainly didn't give the thumbs-up for Hubert to pin him against the wall and put out the candle's dancing flame between two of his fingers, but then again, did anyone ever truly need permission for anything?


End file.
